En los sueños y en el amor no cabe lo imposible
by Maria Shimizu
Summary: En una noche de otoño el viento trae hacia él los pétalos de cerezo: juguetones, proféticos, nostálgicos. One-shot.


"**En los sueños y en el amor no cabe lo imposible"**

Un acontecimiento extraño, milagroso, sucederá esa noche de principios de otoño.

Onodera Ritsu no sabe con exactitud la razón pero su sexto sentido le advierte que el ambiente nocturno que está experimentando en soledad —no se percata de la familiar silueta que lo sigue desde hace rato— luego de una ardua jornada de trabajo es perfecto para que el Destino interceda en su vida. Pero no, sacudiendo su cabeza frenéticamente el editor resuelve que sólo ha estado leyendo muchos mangas _shôjo_ los últimos meses. La sensación no es sino una artimaña de su estado mental creada por el estrés de la fase más difícil del ciclo. Eso debe ser.

Su abrigo se agita furioso debido al gélido viento y a su olfato llega el aroma de los cerezos en flor. Raro, en esa época del año no deberían de haber cerezos pero el viento trae los pétalos hacia él: juguetones, proféticos, nostálgicos. No sabe si es por el viento o por los pétalos rosas, pero su mirada se dirige al cielo con luna y sin estrellas. Sin estrellas, oscuro, sólo con pétalos en el lugar de los astros. Los pétalos se pierden en el cielo y la oscuridad lo consume todo.

_Oye… _

Una voz de terciopelo lo llama suavemente, como arrullándolo e incitándolo a que se sumerja más en la inconciencia.

_Oye… ¡despierta!_

La voz adquiere un tono impaciente y comienza a tornarse insoportable, como lo es casi todo el tiempo.

_¡Ritsu!_

El interpelado abre los ojos luego de sentir una brusca sacudida en su hombro. ¿Dónde está? ¿Su apartamento? No, está recostado sobre una mesa. ¿El trabajo? La mirada esmeralda se encuentra con la almendrada y, reconociendo al dueño de la voz que lo llamaba, el menor lanza un par de preguntas propias de una persona en su condición.

—¿Takano-san? —el pelinegro abre los ojos en señal de sorpresa y un segundo después afila la mirada, pensativo—. ¿Fue… un sueño?

—¿Todavía estás medio dormido? —pregunta el otro con sospecha y un tinte de preocupación— No sé quién es ese tal 'Takano-san' ni qué estaba haciendo en tu pesadilla pero creo que ya es hora de que recuperes tus cinco sentidos; cerrarán en unos minutos.

—¿… Que quién es Takano-san…? ¿Cerrar? —pregunta Ritsu mientras se incorpora en su asiento— ¿De qué estás hab…?

Entonces se da cuenta. No está en el apartamento ni en el trabajo, está en la biblioteca. Y ése no es Takano-san… bueno, sí lo es en esencia. Para ser más precisos, la persona que se halla sentada a su lado no es Takano Masamune.

—Sa-Saga… senpai…

Saga Masamune. Senpai. Su primer amor.

Ritsu dirige la mirada hacia sus manos, más pequeñas de lo que recuerda. Está usando su uniforme escolar… ¡Oh, por Twinkle, tiene _quince_ años y está en _su_ _biblioteca_ con _su Saga-senpai_! ¿Por qué está teniendo esta clase de sueño ahora? Es el estrés, ¿verdad? Demasiado trabajo, ¿tal vez? Demasiada presión, ¿cierto?

Ritsu se revuelve el cabello, frustrado, mientras su jefe de diecisiete años lo mira con una ceja alzada. La nostálgica melodía que produce la risa divertida del hombre que fue su primer amor lo saca de su frenética marea de pensamientos y lo obliga a posar su mirada en el fantasma con el que sueña en el momento. El castaño se pregunta cómo es posible que su subconsciente recuerde y reproduzca a la perfección esa sonrisa ilegal; una de las expresiones que más amaba de su querido senpai. Por un momento cae en la cuenta, vagamente, de que esa misma sonrisa ha sido capaz de contemplarla en algunas ocasiones dibujada en el rostro de Takano. Cómo le encantaría ver esa expresión más seguido…

Sacudiendo esas ideas extrañas de su mente y desviando con bastante dificultad la mirada del pelinegro, el editor trata de despertar del placentero sueño. Siendo sincero, preferiría quedarse un poco más pero le preocupa el hecho de que no recuerda en dónde está su cuerpo en el mundo real… ¿El trabajo? ¿La entrada de su apartamento? ¿El tren? O peor, ¿el apartamento del editor en jefe?

Un escalofrío recorre su columna con la última imagen mental. Ante la palidez repentina del más pequeño, su acompañante se dirige a él preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? —Masamune acerca una mano a la frente de Ritsu y le toma la temperatura con delicadeza mientras que el castaño se propina a sí mismo bofetadas mentales por esperar que su amante le tomara la temperatura de una manera más romántica y cliché; en definitiva, ha leído demasiados mangas shôjo—. No tienes fiebre, pero es raro que te quedes dormido cuando te estoy ayudando a estudiar.

—A-ah… N-n-no… E-eh… —_'¿Por qué rayos estoy tartamudeando tanto? ¿Y por qué demonios me estoy sonrojando ahora? ¿Es que tengo quince otra vez?'_—. ¡L… lo siento mucho!

El pelinegro lo mira pensativamente con esa mirada penetrante que sólo él sabe hacer antes de comenzar a recoger sus cosas de la mesa y responder con un simple "está bien, vamos a casa". La entonación que se aprecia en sus palabras es de alivio, como si por fin reconociera a _su Ritsu_ en el chico colorado que tartamudea y se disculpa por cada pequeña situación.

Por acto reflejo el castaño comienza también a recoger sus cosas. Cuando vuelve en sí y recuerda que esa rutina de la biblioteca no es nada más que un juego de su subconsciente deja caer accidentalmente algunos libros de física. Se pone de cuclillas para recogerlos mientras se concentra en el mundo real —su cuerpo de veinticinco años, su insoportable jefe de veintisiete— y repite mentalmente _'esto es un sueño, debo despertar'_ varias veces.

En cuestión de menos de un minuto comienza a sentirse mareado. Su cara enrojece hasta las orejas y la zona exacta de su barbilla que Saga-senpai ha tocado para obligarle a alzar la vista se siente caliente, muy caliente. Quema. Los ojos de Ritsu se abren de par en par e inconscientemente trata de lanzar un grito, sonido que no llegar a oídos de nadie. El pelinegro tiene los labios de su amante sellados con los propios y aprovecha el momento de sorpresa para agregar su lengua a la mordaza que le ha colocado al menor.

'_Saga-senpai… Esto es un sueño, pero no quiero despertar'._

Avergonzado de su debilidad pero al mismo tiempo deseando el contacto, Onodera Ritsu se rinde ante el placer y corresponde el beso de su primer amor. No está mal que sea un poco negligente consigo mismo en su propio sueño, ¿verdad? Aunque está seguro de que cuando despierte, llorará.

Pero no despierta.

Le sigue la corriente al sueño, recordando aún la rutina de las tardes de estudio con su senpai a pesar de que aquello había sido diez años atrás. El camino que toman está adornado con cerezos en flor, justo como Ritsu recordaba esa época de su adolescencia. Cuando la nostalgia se apodera dolorosamente de él, convirtiéndose casi en melancolía, el editor intenta despertar cerrando fuertemente los ojos y tratando de sentir el mundo real. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces. Nada.

Sabiendo que es mejor dejar los brazos de Morfeo lo más pronto posible para evitar un fuerte golpe de desilusión al despertar, Ritsu recurre a medidas drásticas. Ya que salir por las buenas no funciona, la única idea que le dicta su cerebro para terminar con todo de una vez por todas es someterse a una situación que le genere adrenalina, es decir, someterse al peligro. La salida más fácil es una situación de vida o muerte, y ahí está el río.

Lo único que tiene que hacer es saltar del puente sin pensarlo demasiado.

_¡Ritsu!_

El grito de Saga lo devuelve a sus sentidos y se encuentra en una posición peligrosa, con su cuerpo a punto de caer al agua helada y siendo sostenido, con dificultad, de una mano por su acompañante. Viendo que el castaño no hace amago de poder o querer subir de nuevo a tierra firme, Masamune logra torpemente halar al menor hasta su lado, en el puente, a salvo.

El impacto de la palma de la mano del pelinegro contra su mejilla saca a Ritsu de su estado de sorpresa. Su novio, su fantasma, lo toma por los hombros y comienza a gritarle cosas que él no escucha pero que por la expresión en su rostro suenan a preocupación y enojo y tal vez… ¿Amor?

Luego de lo que pareció un siglo de románticos reproches a la estupidez del castaño, Saga finalmente lo abraza y entierra su cabeza en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro. Los únicos testigos son la luna, el puente y el río. Aún en medio de la sorpresa y la nostalgia Ritsu cree sentir algo húmedo y tibio mojar su uniforme y cree oír la pregunta _"¿por qué?"_ amortiguada.

Cuando menos se da cuenta se encuentra en la cama de Masamune, en la situación que más quería evitar, la situación que más le dolería recordar.

_Ritsu… ¿por qué?_

Saga besa delicadamente su cuello pálido mientras susurra. El castaño ahoga un gemido en respuesta; no quería suicidarse ni nada por el estilo, sólo quería despertar. El pensamiento de que ambas cosas son sinónimas cruza su mente, efímero.

_Ritsu… ¿acaso no eres feliz?_

Los besos de mariposa se trasladan a su pecho, y la mano del mayor acaricia suave y lentamente la zona baja del más pequeño. El editor profiere varios sonidos vergonzosos, pero no lo aparta. Si se tratara de Takano, Onodera estaría más que feliz de dar batalla frente a los placenteros toques, pero no es Takano. Es Saga-senpai.

_Dime, Ritsu, ¿no eres feliz a mi lado?_

No es Takano pero el miembro de Saga es dolorosamente familiar y calza en su cuerpo a la perfección como el de Takano. Es feliz con Saga-senpai así, sin preocupaciones, siendo sostenido en esos brazos fuertes que nunca lo dejarán ir, que nunca lo dejarán caer. Es feliz con Saga-senpai, muy feliz.

_Ritsu, ¿me amas?_

El pelinegro repite su nombre una y otra vez mientras lo embiste en un vaivén hipnótico, un placer adictivo. Sí, Ritsu definitivamente ama a Saga-senpai, y esas palabras son las que salen de sus labios cuando se acercan al clímax. El pelinegro sonríe contra la nuca del menor y el cuerpo de quince años del editor grita el nombre de _Saga Masamune_ al llegar al dulce final.

Su alma también lo grita, pero en un susurro. Lo que su alma en realidad quiere gritar es _Takano Masamune. Masamune_, al fin y al cabo_. _

Masamune, el hombre que dice que lo amó y que no lo pudo olvidar en el abismo de los diez años. El hombre que no pierde oportunidad para susurrarle que lo ama. El hombre que ama al Onodera Ritsu de veinticinco y que recuerda con nostalgia e igual cariño al de quince, a _Oda Ritsu_. Ritsu ya no es 'Oda', ahora es un adulto cascarrabias que no es honesto consigo mismo. Porque aún en sueños extraña a Saga-senpai, pero extraña un poco más a Takano-san; aún en sueños ama al Masamune de hace diez años, pero igualmente, por mucho que le cueste admitirlo, está enamorado del Masamune del presente, del mundo real.

Con la respiración agitada y entre cortos besos apasionados, Saga le hace prometer, con dureza, que no volverá a hacer algo tan imprudente como tratar de lanzarse de un puente.

—Promételo, Ritsu.

—Lo prometo –accede de inmediato el menor, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del otro.

—Bien. Si te mueres, te mataré yo mismo.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? —ríe el castaño antes de sumergirse por unos cuantos minutos en el cómodo silencio de la habitación—. Senpai…

—¿Hm? —la respuesta es apenas audible, señal de que el chico se encuentra en el limbo entre la conciencia y la inconciencia.

—Te amo… ¿tú me amas?

Masamune está dormido, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Al final Ritsu no necesita una respuesta verbal de parte del chico de diecisiete años. El de veintisiete se lo ha dicho muchas veces, y lo extraña.

Con su cuerpo relajado y sintiendo la levedad de su ser empujarlo a la inconciencia —¿o a la conciencia?—, el castaño cierra los ojos. Todo es oscuridad.

_Oye… Onodera…_

La voz aterciopelada que lo llama con suavidad es música, pero como Ritsu siente aún los párpados pesados, no contesta.

_Onodera, despierta._

Es Takano, no hay duda, su característica impaciencia lo delata.

_¡Ritsu!_

Bien, el hecho de que lo llame por su nombre evidencia que están solos. ¿Dónde está? ¿Una cama? No, su cabeza reposa en algo cómodo, pero el resto de su cuerpo está recostado en algo duro. Abre sus ojos y se encuentra en una banca, con su cabeza en el regazo de su jefe.

—Takano-san… ¿un sueño?

—Y parece que era un buen sueño, ¿estabas soñando conmigo? —pregunta sin aparente emoción mientras pasa su mano por sus sedosos cabellos castaños.

—Sí, pero era más bien una pesadilla —el más pequeño se deja acariciar, todavía medio dormido.

—¿Ah, sí? —Ritsu no lo puede ver bien, pero la voz del pelinegro delata una sonrisa.

—Sí —el menor se incorpora, sintiendo su cuerpo adulto con alivio, y resuelve no pelear con Takano-san por una noche, ya ha tenido demasiado de sus gritos.

—Vamos a casa.

La pareja deja atrás la banca y el cerezo en flor sin importarles qué hace ahí a principios de otoño. No reparan en que las flores del cerezo desaparecen a medida que ellos se van alejando, ni se dan cuenta de que las figuras de Saga Masamune y Oda Ritsu se encuentran en la banca, en la misma posición que ellos segundos antes, ni que se están desvaneciendo en el pasado nostálgico y hermoso. Cuando Masamune y Ritsu se unen esa noche, es el presente lo único que mueve sus palabras y sentimientos.

* * *

_¡Primer fic de Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi para desearles a todos mis lectores un PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO! Y va especialmente dedicado a mi hija Lin Zu ;)_

_Esto lo escribí hace ya algún tiempo, por cierto. Lo hice para un concurso local de fanfic yaoi, y fue divertido porque me sentí como Usagi-san en la fecha límite de uno de sus trabajos, solo me faltaba que entrara Aikawa a mi habitación gritándome que me quedaban exactamente 5 minutos para mandar mi trabajo LOL. Así soy yo, dejando todo para última hora ._. Lo siento._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Agradecería los reviews, son mi marca personal de heroína! xD_

_PD: Lo triste del asunto es que le debo a varias personas... Así es, estoy metida hasta la cabeza en asuntos muy sucios y me están persiguiendo y amenazando de muerte... Vale, no xD Lo que en realidad quería decir es que le debo una buena disculpa a varias personas aquí en FFN :( Tengo en mi bandeja de entrada (en la carpeta de fanfiction) nada más y nada menos que 180 mensajes sin leer. Estos incluyen actualizaciones, reviews, alertas y mensajes privados. En cuanto pueda me pondré al día con los fics que sigo (dejando, por supuesto, sus bien merecidos reviews), responderé a los reviews de mis fics de KHR y a los mensajes de mis queridas amigas-lectoras :)_


End file.
